houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Tweenies
a tv show kids bella fizz jake milo stuff judy max dogs doodles izzles cats cat boy cat mum cat girl cat dad farm animals mr bear mrs rabbit mrs cow pig boy mr horse jungle animals little elephant [ boss ] giraffe girl little hippo lion boy little panda mr rhino rocking t a tiger tappy a zebra little elephant 's friends - black elephant and brown elephant rain forest animals jaguar [ boss ] koala monkey ocean animals dolphin manatee octopus otter seal turtle clown fishes whale dinos rex a trex fool a duck bill dino crocker a crocodlie odd animals bumble shy a pegasus mr unicorn dom dragon eddy a genie season 1 nignt time magic - bella fizz jake milo eddy a genie doodles a dog and izzles a dog jungle adventure [ the tweenies are determined to help their new animal friends and eddy they unravel the mysteries to bring the jigle back to the jungle are elephants gorillas rhinos tigers anteaters leopards african wild dogs dholes antelopes tapirs red river hogs capybaras monkeys lemurs ocelots wild cats and pandas - bella fizz jake milo eddy a genie little elephant rocking t a tiger monkey crocker a crocodile season 2 in 2015 life in the farm - rocking t a tiger [ as a farmer ] mr bear mrs rabbit mrs cow pig boy mr horse fizz and jake circus fun - giraffe girl little hippo [ as circus giraffe and hippo ] lion boy tappy a zebra [ as circus lion and zebra ] . bella milo crocker a crocodile and monkey [ as clowns ] fizz jake little elephant and rocking t a tiger [ as circus boss ] judy in oz [ when judy and izzles tell jake a joke but jake tells he to go to oz . judy and izzles is at oz and save little panda a scarecrow tin man little elephant and lion boy . they kill crocker a witch and her monkeys and go home to tell a joke to whole kids stuffs dogs cats and farm animals ] - judy [ as dorothy ] jake [ as uncle henry ] izzles [ as toto ] little elephant [ as tin man ] lion boy [ as cowardly lion ] little panda [ as scarecrow ] crocker a crocodlie [ as witch of the west ] jake [ as winged monkeys ] savannah adventure [ little elephant and rocking t tiger go to savannah to meet elephants lions zebras giraffes gorillas cheetahs leopards african wild dogs meerkats hippos hyenas and mandrills ] jungle adventure copy and lion king 2 copy - giraffe girl little hippo lion boy tappy a zebra [ as savannah animals ] . little elephant and rocking t a tiger [ as safari explorers ] tweenies the movie - bella fizz jake milo judy max doodles izzles cat boy cat mum cat girl cat dad mr bear mrs rabbit mrs cow pig boy mr horse little elephant giraffe girl little hippo lion boy little panda mr rhino rocking t a tiger tappy a zebra jaguar koala monkey dolphin manatee octopus otter seal turtle clown fishes whale rex a trex fool a duck bill dino crocker a crocodile bumble shy a pegasus mr unicorn dom dragon and eddy a genie jungle adventure 2 nala the lioness troop and return of crocker - littlle elephant rocking t tiger nala a lion mowgli simba a lion cub baloo a panda bagheera a panther crocker a crocodile . recurring roles - giraffe girl little hippo lion boy little panda mr rhino tappy a zebra jaguar koala monkey dolphin manattee octopus otter seal turtle clown fishes whale bumble shy a pegasus mr unicorn dom dragon eddy a genie and little elephant's friends tv show season 1 based on james jenner see on tv jungle friends reptiles and birds woodland friends savannah animals desert animals rain forest animals cry boy baby girl sea friends Category:Tv shows from jungle book